It is a common practice in many households to decorate a Christmas tree with garlands. As well, it is also a common practice to decorate such a tree with a tree top decoration such as an angel or similar decorative element attached to the top of the tree. These two elements having typically in the past each been attached separately to the tree. Typically, an end of each garland to be installed would be attached to an upper end of the tree by hand. For tall trees this would necessitate the use of a ladder which would have to be moved successively around the tree depending upon the number of garlands to be attached. Even in shorter trees, an end of each garland to be attached to the tree must be separately attached to an upper end of the tree. Once an upper end of the garland was attached to the tree, the person installing the same would then have to dismount from the ladder (if one was used) and proceed to walk around the tree while distributing the garland vertically on the tree. Where taller trees are used, in order to obtain a good vertical distribution of the garland, the garland must be pulled somewhat while being wound around the tree. In many cases, this pulling would result in the garland becoming detached from the upper end of the tree since the attachment is typically initially made only by means of frictional attachment or by adhesive tape or the like to avoid damaging the trees' appearance. Also, since the garlands are typically stored in a rolled or folded position, care must be taken to avoid entangling them during their application to the tree.
When the tree decorations are to be removed from the tree, each of the garlands and the tree top decoration must be removed separately. As well, it will also be necessary to roll or fold the garlands for use the following year.
It is desirable therefore to have a decoration for a tree which also acts as a storage unit for a plurality of garlands and allows the garlands to be removed readily from the device and returned back in to it, and further simplifies the above cumbersome and time consuming procedures of applying and removing the tree top decoration and garlands separately.